Same Fate
by fallen-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: Now, what if there was a girl who was like Allen? Sure, it sounds interesting, but I suck at summaries. Just trust me and read it. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

:Chapter 1 The Discovery:

"Argh!"

She jumped back and dodged the blood bullets that lunged at her.

_Invocation!_

Her right arm became something that resembled a dragon's claw. In a split second, the akuma was sliced in two and destroyed. She felt the soul that she freed thank her and was gone.

"I wonder..."

She sat on the ground and sighed.

"Man... stupid Millenium Earl..."

_Disarm._

Her claw returned to the bluish hand it was and she put her gloves on. She picked up the backpack that was labled "Lillian" and put it on.

"Lillian!"

She turned at the sound of her name to see the chubby pastry shop owner run towards her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Your services are great! How much is it this time?" The pastry man asked and Lily held up her her gloved hands.

"I'll cut it in half. Without me, this town would be **over run** with Akuma." Lily laughed.

"So that would be fifty? What a deal..." The pastry owner mumbled as he handed her the money.

"Thanks. If there are anymore you spot, like killing anybody, you know where to find me." Lily replied, waving as she walked away.

"Yes! And thanks!" The pastry owner yelled, waving, as she began running back to her house.

As soon as Lily got home, she noticed the window was broken.

She frowned.

_It's probrably because of a baseball or something..._ Lily thought as she looked in the mirror on her wall.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her hazel eyes shimmered. She had bangs that covered her forehead and a fair complextion. Lily pulled back her bangs and saw the pentacle carved into her skin. Wincing, she traced it down to the bridge of her nose.

"God... I hate this..." Lily muttered as she felt a force on her pentacle from behind.

She whipped around to see an Akuma in it's physical form. It's cannons targeted Lily and she brought her arm up.

_Invocation!_

Her arm became the dragon claw once again. The blood bullets fired and her claw blocked them.

"Sorry. They won't affect me." She snickered.

Lily looked at her anti-akuma weapon. It resembled a pearl and was located on her wrist. The Akuma fired it's bullets again and Lily jumped out the window, grabbing the bullet. The impact sent her across the hills she climbed to get to her house. Lily slammed the bullet with her claw and caught a tree. She stayed in the tree and began climbing down.

"God... I despise the Millenium Earl... these Akuma are so... stupid sometimes." Lily muttered angrily as she felt her feet hit the ground.

The Akuma found her and she ran up to it; between the cannons.

"Rest in peace." She whispered as her claw ripped it apart.

Lily shut her eyes and saw the soul of a woman whisper "thank you" and disappeared. Lily snapped her eyes open when she felt a force against the pentacle on her forehead from behind. She whipped around and slammed the creature with her claw. Lily looked at what she slammed and frowned.

"Ow..."

A boy with white hair was on the ground and a golem was flying around him.

_Disarm._

As soon as Liliy's hand became "normal", she ran to the boy and helped him up.

"Uh... are you okay?"

The boy rubbed his head and nodded.

"Great. Be careful though. These woods are loaded with Akuma." Lily warned and the boy stared at her.

"Do you live in these parts?" the boy asked and I nodded.

"On top of that hill. Your name is...?"

"Allen Walker. Would your's happen to be Lillian?" Allen asked and she nodded.

"Let me guess... your an exorcist?"

Alllen nodded and she sighed.

"To predictable. The Black Order probrably wants me."

Lily felt a force on her pentacle from the side.

She saw Allen's eye change and he frowned.

_Invocate!_

After her arm changed, Allen's did as well.

"Wow. Guess I've seen my double." Lily snickered as she examined Allen's arm.

It, somewhat, resembled a scorpian to her. A few seconds later, two Akuma came out of the woods. As soon as it happened, it was over. the souls were freed and their arms returned to their "normal" state.

"Come have some tea. I have some at my place." Lily smiled as she pointed towards the house on the hill.

"Uh... okay." Allen replied and they began walking towards the house.

When they got there, Allen noticed the broken window. Lily didn't mind it.

"So. How long have you been an exorcist?" She asked, turning the burners on.

"For a while. My master tought me how and left behind Timcampi to guide me to the Black Order Headquarters." Allen replied as Timcampi flew around Lily's head.

She sat at the wooden table; across from Allen.

"Hmm... Let me guess... was your "master" General Cross?" Lily guessed.

Allen looked surprised.

"Yes. How did you--"

"I've... seen him around. He told me you would come searching for me. Guess he was right." Lily sighed as the tea kettle began to whistle.

She got up and turned the burners off and poured the water into two cups.

"Was your window broken because of an Akuma?" Allen asked out of curiosity and Lily flinched.

"Yeah. It was earlier though. I already took care of it." She repied, putting tea bags into the cups and grabbing two spoons.

They remained silent for two minutes.

"So," Lily piped up, "You came to get me to go to the Black Order Headquarters, right?"

"Well... yeah. That's **one** way to put it." Allen replied as Lily sat down and handed him a cup with tea.

"I'm don't quite understand. Then why did you look for me?" Lily asked, gazing out the window at the bright orange sunset.

"Well, the Black Order does want you to join, since we are searching for innocence," Allen explained, "but I wanted to see what type of innocence you had yourself."

"I see..." Lily replied.

Timcampi landed on her head.

"I have an innoence that resembles a pearl on my wrist. It's... different like the cross on your hand." Lily replied, pointing to Allen's blood red hand.

"You know alot for someone who hasn't joined the Black Order..." Allen said suspiciously.

Lily winced.

"Well-uh-I've r-researched." Lily stuttered.

Allen became even more suspicious.

"Where did Timcampi go?" Lily asked, switching the subject.

"I don't know... he was just flying around here..." Allen replied, a bit confused.

Lily jumped out of her chair and ran into the next room.

"H-hey!"

Allen began to run after her when she slammed the door shut. He heard banging, screeching, and things falling against the ground.

"Lillian? Are you alright?" Allen asked, a bit concerned.

No response.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He heard more things fall on the ground and a yelp from Lily.

_Invocate!_

Allen's arm changed, smashed down the door, and he stared at the sight before him.

"Stupid little... !"

Lily was wrestling a black and white cat. Timcampi's tail was hanging out of it's mouth.

Allen sweatdropped.

Lily finally got Timcampi out of the cat's mouth and sighed.

"You reeeeeaaaalllly gotta keep a close eye on your golem... especially if it's that small." Lily warned, pointing to Timcampi as it flew around Allen's head.

Allen's arm changed back and he began looking around Lily's room.

Lily shoved him out of her room and locked the door behind them.

"I don't like people looking around my room... it's invading someone's privacy." Lily said coldly, looking at Allen.

"Sorry. I was just interested..." Allen apologized.

Lily snorted.

"Alright, but I don't want to catch you in there, understand?" Lily hissed and Allen nodded nervously.

"Good. Now then... you're going to be staying here for a little while right?"

Allen thought about it and shook his head.

"No. I just need you to come back to the Black Order Headquarters with me. I don't need to--"

"Okay. You're staying." Lily smiled.

She grabbed a small bed and dragged it over towards her room. Lily moved it next to the door.

"There. That's where you'll be sleeping." Lily stated, pointing to the bed.

Allen fell over anime style.

"I said I'm not--"

"But of course you are! I'm not going tonight because I'm not packed. You're just gonna have to wait until tommorrow."

Lily nodded her head in a matter-of-fact way and then went into her room.

Allen sighed and sat on the bed. He looked out the window and saw the orange-red haze from the sunset over the hill.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Woohoo! First chapter is officially DONE! Please read and review! I'll update ASAP depending on the number of reviews! If some people seem OOC (out of character) then I'm terribly sorry. I'm hoping to get the next vol. of "D Gray Man" asap(I'm even going to ebay), but until then please enjoy the story!_

_Fallen_


	2. Chapter 2

:: Chapter 2 Level Two::

"Wha-?!"

Lily bolted up in her bed and fell over. She held back the yelp in her throat after her head collided with the ground.

"Ow..." Lily groaned, rubbing her head.

She looked at her clock to see it was only 2:34 am. Lily stood up, walked over to her bookcase, and grabbed a book with black binding.

"Hmm... where did I leave off...?" Lily asked herself, flipping the pages.

She found the page she was looking for and gathered some chemicals in test tubes. Lily went over to her oil lantern and put the match on the wick. Lily began humming to herself when she grabbed an akuma blood bullet. She kept it for analysis.

_-Brrrriiiiiiiinnnnngg-_

Lily jumped and almost hit the point of the bullet with her left hand. She picked up the telephone hoping Allen didn't hear or wake up.

"Hello?"

"L-L-Lillian!! There's an akuma!! It's--"

The line went dead.

"Shit."

Lily opened the wide window in her room and jumped out of it after she put sweatpants on.

"Help!!"

Lily looked down the hilll to see an akuma skeleton slash the Flower shop owner's throat and begin to climb into the skin. Next to it was-

"The Millenium Earl." Lily said angrily with disgust.

_Invocate!!_

The innocence in her wrist glowed and her arm became that of a dragon's. The Earl looked up and saw Lily ten feet away from him.

"Ahh yes. How are you?" The Earl asked Lily, standing up.

"Shut up. Why do you bother to try and obliterate "God"? You know it's impossible!!" Lily shouted as she swung her arm back.

Lily swung her arm at the Earl, but he jumped out of the way and she hit the akuma skeleton, which burst into flames.

"You're just like the last time we met."

Lily whipped around to see the Millenium Earl. He put his umbrella in the air. Five seconds later, there were nearly thirty akuma hovering behind him.

"Let's see how long you last." The Earl said, his eyes visible as he grinned.

The akuma cannons fired at Lily. She held her arm up against the bullets and swiped them away.

"Like I said last time, the bullets won't affect me." Lily spat and the Millenium Earl shrugged.

"Then I'll have to bring out a **different** type then..."

Lily was dumbstruck. She smacked her head to make sure she wasn't deaf.

"What?"

"Yes... Say hello!!" The Millenium Earl laughed as he put his umbrella into the air again.

A different type of akuma stood before her. It looked like a clown... literally. Or maybe a court jester... ? It danced around like a giddy child.

_This akuma... can feel emotions... ?_

"Have you ever fought a level **two** akuma before... ? I doubt it!" The Millenium Earl laughed as Lily gave him a glare.

She looked from the Earl to the akuma. It was... smiling... ?

"Innocence! I'm going to get it!" The akuma squealed as it lunged at Lily.

She jumped up and brought her weapon down onto the akuma. It dodged and punched her in the face; causing her to fly twenty feet before she backflipped and hit the ground. The Millenium Earl gave a sigh as Lily spat some blood onto the ground.

"You really aren't much of a challenge…" The Millenium Earl muttered disappointed.

Lily tried to attack the akuma again, but it dodged and elbowed her in the stomach. Lily gagged and took a few steps back.

"What am I going to do… ?" Lily asked herself as the Akuma lunged at her again.

She dodged, but the akuma was one step ahead of her.

It vanished.

"What the fuck?! Where did it--"

Lily felt a sharp pain in her back and a claw protruded through her chest. Blood sprayed and Lily felt her body explode with pain. She screamed and fell on her knees; the akuma removing it's claw. Lily saw that the akuma's arm was basically the same as her anti-akuma weapon. Lily thrust her weapon on the ground to keep her from toppoling over as she gasped for air and put her hand over the gaping hole in her chest. Blood poured over her fingers and Lily's vision was beginning to turn double.

"Aggh... damn... you... Earl!!" Lily shouted, standing up shakily.

The akuma looked at Lily in confusion.

"How can you stand? Doesn't it hurt? Do I need to hurt you more?"

"Listen, pansy, you are never going to get this innocence!!!" Lily snapped, lunging at the akuma.

It easily evaded and Lily, instinctivly swung her arm backwards. She heard a sickening snap and turned. The akuma was cut in half...

but she knew it was still there.

"Over here!" The akuma said in a sing song voice; bringing it's claw down upon Lily.

_Shit!!_

Lily swung the elbow of the anti akuma weapon up and blocked. When the akuma jumped back, Lily felt blood build up in her mouth and pour over her lips. The wound was worsening.

_Damn! DAMN!!!! I can't die like this!!! I won't... I'll... keep living!!_

Lily lunged at the akuma once more. She attacked with all the strength she had, but it wasn't enough. Lily took another swing at the akuma's head and missed as it evaded. The akuma appeared behind her and put it's claw to her throat.

"Innocence! Innocence! Here I am!" The akuma sang, pressing it's claw to Lily's throat.

_This is it..._

The Earl let out a laugh of victory.

_I'm going to..._

The akuma kept singing as it made A slice in Lily's neck; causing it to bleed.

_die._

A white claw suddenly shot through the akuma's head. It shrieked and burned. Lily, light headed, shut her eyes and fell onto the ground; no longer having any strength for fighting or supporting herself.

"Lillian!"

She felt someone help her sit up and she opened her eyes. Allen's concerned and panicked face came into Lily's view.

"S... sorry..." Lily mumbled.

"You don't need to apologize! I'm gonna get you to a hospital, okay?! So hang in there!!"

Lily looked at her anti akuma weapon and disarmed it as the Millenium Earl vanished, his eyes slits, and silently cursing Allen and Lily.

"No need to..."

"Don't say that! Everything will be okay so don't give up!!" Allen urged as Timcampi flew to Allen.

Lily gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry... my motivation and determination... is still as strong as ever."

With that, Lily tried to stand.

"S-stop!! Lillian--"

"Don't call me that!!" She snapped.

Allen blinked in suprise.

"Don't call me 'Lillian'! It's so... formal! Promise me you won't call me that! Ever!!" Lily growled, succeeding in standing.

"Uh... o-okay..."

"Just call me Lily and we'll call it even; for letting you stay at my house."

Allen nodded in agreement and Timcampi flew off in direction of Lily's house. When Timcampi went back to Allen and Lily, they were calm. Lily was freezing and Allen had offered her his exorcist coat, but she refused.

"Looks like Timcampi brought bandages." Allen said relieved as Timcampi dropped the first aid box next to him.

Lily nodded.

Allen hesitated at wrapping the wound, on Lily's chest, and she gave an annoyed groan; snatching the bandages from him.

"Turn around and don't look or I will **murder you.**" Lily threatened venomously; sending chills down Allen's spine.

He didn't object and turned as Timcampi sat in front of him.

"L-lily?"

"What?" Lily said in an annoyed tone.

"Shouldn't you be knocked out from the major bloodloss?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not like normal people."

"How so?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Just trying to make conversation..." Allen mumbled.

When Lily had finished wrapping her bandages, Allen was about to fall asleep.

"Wake up."

Allen was jolted awake and stood.

"You can turn."

Allen obeyed and Timcampi perched on his shoulder. Lily was walking and talking as if she was never damaged in the first place.

(((Space)))

_What is up with this... girl? It's like she never fought the akuma in the first place!_

"Well?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Lily.

"What?"

"I asked if you want me to go tomorrow. To the Black Order Headquarters." Lily repeated as they started up the hill to her house.

"If it isn't to much troubl--"

"Okay. I'll pack now and see you in a few hours." Lily interuppted, walking up to the door of her house, "Help yourself to the stuff in the kitchen. I'll be catching up on some rest in my room. Luckily, my golem fixed the door as soon as it was smashed down." Lily muttered darkly.

_Eep!!_

"Er, yeah, sorry. I'l just sleep too!" Allen said anxiously.

Now that he thought about it, he did see a black golem earlier in Lily's room, but it was all he saw besides when she was wrestling the cat for Timcampi.

"Sure. See ya later." Lily called as she unlocked the door, shut it, and locked it behind her.

_She is... different._

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay!! Another chappie completed!! Sorry about the looooooooooong wait, but I had alot of business to attend to(such as entrance exams), but that is over! HURRAH!! Anyways, please R&R without flames. Suggestions are helpful and I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of this fanfic... action packed and a near death experience(laughs maniacally)! Until next time!!_

_ Fallen_


End file.
